


come on and let it show

by natashasbanner



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Set a few weeks after Mel's wedding, Harry and Macy have settled into their new relationship.Pure fluff, follow up to my story 'and so the feeling grows'
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	come on and let it show

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my google docs and found this already written. Reading 'and so the feeling grows' isn't necessary. Please enjoy :)

“Friday night and you’re in here by yourself, with your laptop.” 

Macy looked away from the screen to see Maggie standing in her bedroom doorway. She was dressed for the theme party at Kappa she’d been talking about all week with her hands on her hips, looking at Macy with a raised eyebrow. 

“What else would I be doing?” Macy asked, raising her own eyebrow as Maggie crossed the room to stand at the edge of her bed. 

“I don’t know, don’t you and Harry have a standing date night or something?” 

Macy tilted her head to the side, losing the battle with the smile tugging at her lips. “What makes you think that?” 

Maggie groaned and threw herself across the end of her bed, turning her head to glare at Macy. 

“Why do you do that?” 

“Do what?” Macy asked with a shrug. 

“Act like I didn’t see what I saw at Mel’s wedding,” she said, poking Macy’s leg. “You and Harry practically swallowed each other.” 

Macy made a face and poked at Maggie’s side with her toes. “Please, never say that again.” 

“When are you going to admit that you’re dating? It’s driving me crazy.” 

She just shrugged and turned her attention back to the show she’d been watching. “Who says we’re dating?” 

“You’re not funny, I hope you know that.” 

“I’m not trying to be funny,” Macy defended. “Nothing’s really changed so there’s nothing to tell.” 

“Except now you guys make out in cars like horny teenagers?” 

“Don’t you have a party to get to?” Macy asked, looking back at Maggie and raising an eyebrow again.

Maggie sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I just want you two to be happy.” 

“I was happy before.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. It took you two long enough to realize what me and Mel have known for years. Excuse me for being invested in the outcome.” 

“Everything is fine,” Macy assured her soothingly. 

“Just fine?” 

Macy sighed, rolling her eyes. “Better than fine,” she conceded. 

“Good,” Maggie said, patting Macy’s leg as she stood. “Have fun with your awful 90s TV shows.” 

Macy grinned up at her. “I will.” 

“Bye,” Maggie said and closed the door behind her when she left. 

Macy settled back against her headboard and turned the volume up on her laptop. That wasn’t the first time she’d gotten interrogated by Maggie about where her relationship with Harry had gone since Mel’s wedding and she suspected it wouldn’t be the last. But there really wasn’t anything to tell. She and Harry were taking things slow and figuring things out as they went. They were having fun and Macy was enjoying the new aspects of their relationship as they came. 

The episode she was watching ended just as she heard another set of footsteps down the hall. Her smile was involuntary as the door opened and Harry came in carrying a box of pizza. 

“What took you so long?” she asked. 

He chuckled and kicked off his shoes as he walked over to her bed. “Hello to you too.” 

Macy set her laptop aside and scooted down her bed while he pulled the stool from her vanity and set the pizza box on the trunk between them. He flipped the top of the box open and grabbed a slice. 

“You were the one who wanted pizza,” he pointed out, picking up another slice and handing it to her. 

“Thank you for picking up dinner from the place that is already on the way here from your place,” she said with a smirk before taking a bite. 

He wrinkled his nose and made made a face. “Anything for you.” 

Macy grinned and turned to pull her laptop closer to start the next episode. They ate in comfortable silence, watching the show he claimed was absolutely ridiculous, but held his undivided attention. He ate another slice before he climbed into her bed to sit behind her against the headboard. 

“I got an interesting text from Maggie earlier,” he said when the next episode started. 

Macy cringed and covered her eyes with her hand. “Whatever she said, I’m so sorry.” 

He just chuckled and tapped the small of her back with his toes until she turned to face him. “I’ve had more than enough time to acclimate to Maggie’s flare for the dramatic and often crass honesty.”

“What did she say?” Macy wasn’t sure she actually wanted to know. 

“She gave me a rather stern warning about not messing around. My life may have been threatened a few times as well,” he said with a soft chuckle. 

“She needs to learn how to mind her own business,” Macy grumbled. 

“I thought it was sweet,” he assured her. 

“It’s invasive.” 

He laughed and gave her ankle a squeeze. “To each their own I guess.” 

“I’ll call her off.” 

“When has that ever worked on Maggie?” 

Macy shook her head and let out a groan. “She’s invested in the outcome of our kiss at the wedding,” she told him, rolling her eyes. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’m quite enjoying the outcome.” He held his hands out, beckoning her closer. Macy smiled and crawled back up the bed to lay down beside him. “Aren’t you?” 

Macy grinned up at him and nodded her head. “Very much so,” she said. 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She turned her head to try and capture his lips, but he pulled away too quickly and smirked down at her.

“Why haven’t you told your sisters that we’re dating?” he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

Macy shrugged and reached up to cup his face between her hands. “I don’t know.” 

“Do you not want them to know?” 

“There’s not really anything to tell them,” she said, stroking her thumb along his cheekbone. “We’re still us, but with a few added bonuses.” 

“So, we’re friends with benefits?” 

Macy shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.” 

He tilted his head to one side. “What did you mean?” 

“We’re dating,” she said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Maggie’s just making a big deal out of it like she expects us to get married next week.” 

“I mean next week’s a bit soon, but I wouldn’t say it’s entirely out of the question some time down the line.” 

Macy froze, her eyes widening as Harry started to pull away, but she moved her hands to his upper arms to keep him close. 

“I didn’t know you were thinking that far ahead.”

He smiled and moved to lay on his side beside her. 

“Honestly, I’m not,” he said, running his finger up and down her arm. “But it’s very hard to imagine a future without you.” 

“I love you, Harry,” she blurted and immediately felt her cheeks warm under his blinding grin. 

“Does that mean I can tell your sisters that you’re my girlfriend?” 

Macy reached out and ran the back of her fingers along his jaw. “You can tell whoever you want.” 

He leaned down to press a searing kiss on her lips before pulling away, too quickly in Macy’s opinion. 

“I may have already told an entire lecture hall of students,” he said, not even looking the least bit guilty. 

Macy rolled her eyes playfully and pinched his side. “Of course you did.” 

“In my defense it was completely by accident,” he defended. “They saw the picture of us that I have as my laptop background.” 

She chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t you ever get tired of being a walking romance novel?” 

“Not in the slightest,” he answered without the slightest hesitation. 

Macy just grinned and pulled him down for another kiss. 

“Macy?” he said softly when he pulled away. 

“Hmm?” 

He smiled, reaching up to brush a few strands of hair away from her forehead. “I love you, too” 

She grinned and pulled him down again, letting the rest of the world fade away. His words about the future replayed in her head as he kissed her. There wasn’t a future she could imagine without him in her life and to hear those thoughts echoed from him filled her with so much love that it was almost overwhelming, terrifying and exciting all at once. 

And she could picture them one day taking that walk down the aisle. But that was still a ways off. 


End file.
